Never meant to be
by Rocket elite 101
Summary: This is a story about your oc's you send me first chapter is not a chapter some will be T others M I hope to see your oc's please your oc's are the kids of the gang you can pick your oc dragon too .
1. Chapter 1

**__****hi this is a story I had a mind on for a while its based on the gangs kids I need ocs please don't be scared to Send me a pm or review or something the oc's people will travel to spread dragon awareness to all it's going to be up until I have oc's when you send me it i give you a pm telling your selected and at the end of every end of a chapter I'm going to give you a vote on what to be the next chapter of the story don't scared I won't bite jk with ya ;) **

**god bless ya and see you next time **


	2. Chapter 2 meeting people and Vikings

**Hi this is the first chapter of the story Im making I hope you guys will like it I'm still up for oc's **

Evelyn pov

my Evelyn callcan ( sorry I couldint think of a last name ) my older brother is the king of France his name is calder I don't really want To be queen so I'm gunna get Elizabeth my friend to talk about leaving it took about 20 minutes to get there and 20 minutes to talk to there 40 minutes in all we ran to the docks where are two going off to ? My brother asks suddenly we are going to play. oh and eve I need you home by sundown got it. got it I say we continue to run to the docks we get on a small bot ignoring the shipmasters words of threats.

**days later **

we land in Ireland found a boy named patrick who is 15 and he is a ship builder like his dad the boy has short dark brown hair grayish green eyes he helped fix the ship up exchange to come with us he did so come with us then England then something I didn't know a place called berk we port

**present day**

hello welcome to berk some blond kid says followed by a strawberry blond girl and other teens some were wearing helmets and dragons they should us around one tell ugly looking boy wasn't his name chadlock Yea that's it he kept trying to flirt with me and i rejected him he was little shorter Patrick was made fun of for his accent patrick had a weak look but was very strong we got to an arena and all I saw was dragons patrick was getting annoyed by chadlocks statements.

**so what you think of the first chapter good ,bad,sucked give your review favorite and follow peace out and bless **


	3. Chapter 3 daring and kissing

**Hello again this one will be a truth or dare chapter to let you know on to the story hope you like it**

Patrick pov

I was sitting in the mead hall a table I sat in whiting for Elizabeth or Evelyn all I was hearing chadlock making jokes about me and saying that Evelyn was hot which I keep telling him not to say that he didn't Listen to me until he got punched in the face by Elizabeth don't you ever say she's hot she will strangle you chadlock Or she will hurt you their pointing to a mens private part he backed off she sat next to me next few minutes everyone got here until hailey said we should do a truth or dare match hailey dared chadlock then Elizabeth then Elizabeth dared evelyn somthing I didn't expect she had to kiss me after a few minues she pulled away and blushed I blushed too everyone laughed

%%}%

I was sleeping on a chair with my feet up until I hear the door open I hear Elizabeth and a new girl I think her name was Connie I then I feel something on my lips...

**sorry it was short i have a writers block a big one it's hard to have ideas please ** **pm me for ideas Or review it please R&R peace and god bless**


	4. Chapter 4 Patrick goes missing

**Hi guys it's me I'm making this for you **

**Patrick pov three years later**

I was in the forest playing my lute on my vacation when I hear screaming i walk over looking around until I was flipped over by two maidens one blonde other dark haired the blonde on top of my stomach and the dark haired head over me a knife at my neck who are you? The blond asks im patrick I say quickly I get bounded around my wrists and my mouth then blackness

#%##

i open my eyes slowly seeing there's a campfire and a blond working on a grindstone looking at me she comes to me smiling untieing my mouth if it isnt the noblemen him self she says suductively who are you? I ask I'm sky... The mercy

**_hi sorry it was short writers block if you have ideas plz send i won't bite what do you want to happen next Patrick's going to marry sky or Evelyn your pick _**


	5. Authors note

**Dear readers Im making a story that I will be with for a while I'm making these vote on one story**

**target acquired:hiccup h. Haddock III**

**hiccup is targeted by future assassins and only one future boy can save him and protect him but the savior has a dark past ...**

** the dragon prince: hiccup one day runs into a boy who the dragons obey even toothless...**

** Never follow a stranger : hiccup and toothless were on there normal flying route but sees something no someone in black...**


End file.
